Little Dice and Friends in Don't Mess with the Travler Family
by QueenStorie
Summary: Forkington is on the prowl and his target is Little Wheezy and Little Gemstone. To bad for him that their Mama will not put up with his attitude.


**Hey guys I hope your all doing well. I hope you like this story and go check out my tumblr. please leave a review and see you all later.**

* * *

It was a warm summers day in Inkwell and the Travler family were out on a walk well the adults were. Little Wheezy and Gemstone were sitting in the two seat stroller eating some ice cream since they had finished all their chores early and together. Little Wheezy was dressed in his normal brown overalls and yellow shirt while Gemstone was dressed in her light blue dress with a little bow on her horn and tail. Sugar Spoon was pushing the stroller while she wore a yellow dress and white sun hat to block the sun. Porkrind had closed up shop for the day and was dressed in blue jeans and wore a simple red t shirt.

It was a nice day out for them and wanted to spend it out side and to go to the market. As the adults laughed about a joke and the kids eat their ice cream. Not to far away was Forkington who was glaring at the happy family. He was furious at he was ordered by the court to leave Little Dice alone and was now on probation. He looked over at Sugar Spoon and glared.

'Oh my Dear drear Spoon. Why can't you see we were meant to be. But no. You had to Marry him Porkrind and look at you now. Married to a Merciant raising a criminal and a Devils child like they were your own. ' He thought as he saw them kiss making his blood boil.

His eyes drifted to the kids in the stroller who giggled as they finished their treat and smiled at they had their mouths cleaned off by a happy Sugar Spoon. Then a light bulb went off in his head. If he could get his hand on those kids and got ride of them he would be a hero. He followed them around for a bit till they stopped at a fabric stand.

Forkington ran to the stroller and began to push it making the kids scream.

"WHAT THE- FORKINGTON WHAT ARE YOUR DOING!?" Yelled Sugar Spoon.

She and Porkrind ran after him with the Cop Buzz and Little Chips following after them. Forkington stopped at the top of a hill.

"Stop right there or else." He threatened

The hill was very step and the kids were crying and holding each other.

"Forkington stop this right now." Porkrind barked angry that his kids were in danger.

"No they are evil brats and they must be punished. Dosen't anyone see that they work for the Devil that they criminals. THEY NEED TO BE PUNISHED." He shouted and let go of the Stroller.

"NOOOO." They screamed in terror as the stroller rolled down the hill the kids yelling for them.

Cop Buzz leapt into the air and flew down fast and grabbed the stroller before it hit the trees. Thankfully other Cops were there and had restrained Forkington as Buzz placed the stroller down in front of the running parents.

"Oh my babies my sweet little ones. I'm so sorry I shouldn't have let go of the stroller I'm so sorry." Sugar Spoon said hugging them close as they cried out Mama.

She opened her eyes and they were cold like ice. She set them down in the grass as Little Chips ran over to them before standing up and giving Porkrind her hat before going over to the cops. Forkingtons hand were cuffed behind his back as she walked closer.

"Are you two ok." Chips asked as they wiped away there tears.

"I….I think so." Wheezy said

"Uh big brother is mama…..oh boy." Gemstone said looking scared

Wheezy and chips looked over to Sugar Spoon and gasped.

"Oh No." They said

"Oh yes. Watch and learn Kids that we do not take threats to this family lightly." Porkington said with a smirk on his face.

The Cops saw Sugar Spoon and looked surprised to see her anger. But Forkington didn't notice and began to talk.

"Oh my dear sweet Spoon. I was so close to freeing you of this nightmare. But don't you worry I will free you someday and we and be happy again." He said with a smile like he did nothing wrong that even the cops looked discussed by him.

SLAP.

Forkingtons face snapped to the side that if the cops weren't holding he would have fell to the ground. He looked up at her in surprise before it paled.

"Officer may I use your belt for a moment." She asked not taking her eyes off of Forkington.

The Officer took off his belt and gave it to her.

"Thank you."

With fast reflexes she grabbed him by the side of his head and dragged him over to one of the benches were the crowed was. They watched as she sat down and threw Forkington over her lap and yanked his pants down.

"No wait. You can't do this. I'm trying to save you." He yelled before letting out a yelp of pain as Sugar began to wail on his butt with the belt.

"SAVE ME! YOU KIDNAPED MY BABIES. YOU TRIED TO KILL THEM. AND YOU HAVE THE NURVE TO SAY YOUR SAVING ME. FORKINGTON I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOU. YOU TRY TO FORCE ME AND PORKRIND INTO A DEVORCE, TRIED TO WIN ME BACK WITH YOUR LIES, AND EVEN TRY TO RUIN OUR DATE NIGHTS. But most of all you did the one thing I will not forgive. I am a Travler now and when someone tries to hurt our family we make them PAY THE PRICE." She said not once letting up on him.

The kids watched from the side eyes wide with mouths hanging open.

"See kids we don't but up with anyone trying to hurt you be it physical or mental. We will not have it." He said and glared at the group of people making them flinsh.

"Oooooooohhhhh man Wheezy your mama has a wicked looking arm." Chips said wincing at the cracking sounds the belt made on Forkingtons bottom.

"Yeah I couldn't agree more." Wheezy said grimcing.

"Oh I can't watch." Gemstone said covering her eyes but peeked through them.

Sugar finished up and stood up leaving Forkington on the ground with his red smacked bottom on display for all to see.

"This is your final warning Forkington. If you ever come near me or MY family again. I will beat your bottom so bad that Gemstones Uncle Krampus will want to take lessons from me. No one hurt the Travler family and gets away with it." She said and gave back the belt to the officer.

"Thank you for the belt he's all yours." She said with a smile.

Porkrind gave her hat to her and got the kids back in the stroller.

"I think we had enough for today. Buzz why don't you and Little Chips come over to our house for some lunch I'm making mac and cheese you can even stay for dinner if you like." Sugar offered with a bight smile.

"I think we will thank you. Little Chips what do we say." Buzz said with a smirk

"Huh? Oh right uh Thank you Mrs. Travler I would like that very much." Chips said still in shock like Wheezy and Gemstone.

"Oh please call me Aunt Sugar now lets go we're burning day light."

The crowed gave them a wide birth as they went home. They all learned a lesson that day. You don't mess with the Travler Family. Especially Sugar Spoon.

* * *

**Hey guys thats it I hoped you guys liked it. If you did let me know by leaving a review. See you all in the next one bye**


End file.
